


Take My Hand

by explosim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Takao have been dancing around each other for forever. Kuroko decides to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

“You should ask him to dance.”

Midorima jumps at Kuroko's sudden appearance, almost spilling his drink. He curses under his breath as Kuroko laughs quietly.

“Who?” He knows who Kuroko is talking about. Of course he does. He just doesn't want to admit it.

“Takao-kun.”

He sighs and glances down at Kuroko who is staring up at him, stern expression on his face.

“And why would I do that?” he asks.

“Because you want to.” Kuroko replies with ease.

He looks back out across the room to where Takao is seated, talking with Kise and Himuro. His smile is wide and even from here he can see his eyes sparkle. Midorima groans inwardly. He sounds like a twelve year old girl.

“He looks otherwise occupied,” he says, pushing up his glasses. “Plus, I don't think-”

“He wouldn't reject you, you know. He's been waiting all night.” Kuroko leans against the wall next to him, looking out towards the crowd of dancing people.

“No he hasn't. He's had plenty of offers and said no to them all.” Well not quite all, Midorima reminds himself. But he doesn't think the dance with Kuroko counted. After all, it _is_ his wedding.

Kuroko lets out an exasperated sigh.

“I know you're smart, Midorima-kun, but sometimes you're more dense than Aomine-kun. He's been rejecting everyone because he's waiting for _you_ to ask him. He's been wanting to dance with you since before Taiga and I got engaged and you have too and no one knows why it's taking you two so long.”

 

His eyes find their way back to Takao's table. Murasakibara has joined them with what seems like the rest of the cake. He's leaning against Himuro, eating slowly as his partner swipes bits of icing every now and then.

His heart feels heavy as he thinks about how much he wants that. Not that exactly, but the calm, familiar ease with which they slip into each other's space. The strong trusting bond that Kuroko and Kagami share. He wants those things with Takao _so badly,_ but he's too afraid. Afraid that once he gets them, if at all, Takao will realize how much better off he was without him. Afraid that Takao would leave him for someone better, because there was always someone better.

People said that it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, but Midorima didn't think he could handle it if he lost Takao in any way. It was better to keep him as a friend. Safer.

 

“Do you remember high school?” Kuroko asks suddenly.

“Y-yes” Midorima responds, confused. _High school?_

“Do you remember how you were back then? Your personality?”

Midorima cringes slightly. He had come to terms long ago that he was, as Takao put it, 'a bit of a dick' back then. He may have had his reasons, but they didn't excuse his behaviour.

He downs the rest of his drink, “Yes.”

“You've changed since then, right?”

“Yes. We all have.”

“What's stayed the same?”

“What?”

“What has, over all these years, stayed as a constant in your life? What, or who, rather, has seen you at your worst and and still decided to stick with you?” Kuroko pushes himself off the wall, moving to stand directly in front of Midorima. “And when you've answered that, ask yourself _why_ they stayed.” Kuroko turns away, making his way over to the throng of people on the dance floor. Just before he gets swept up though, he glances back and says in a threatening tone, “And if you don't _at least_ ask him to dance tonight, I will not hesitate to slash your tires.”

 

Midorima scowls, Kuroko would do it too. A few months ago they were meeting up for dinner and Kise was over an hour late. Not only did they make him pay for dinner, Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine then asked his date extremely awkward questions about their personal life which, for some insane reason, she seemed more than happy to answer. Well, it was more Kagami and Aomine asking the questions but Kuroko did nothing to stop them so it's his fault too. Midorima had never once wanted to know which position Kise liked best or any of the kinks he enjoyed.

Takao had laughed so hard he cried. He had tried to hide it at first, pushing his face into Midorima's arm as he shook. But as Kise's face got redder and redder, his laughs became more uncontrolled until he was draped over Midorima, gasping for air as tears leaked down his face.

Midorima remembers wanting to wrap his arms around Takao's body. Cradle him close and laugh with him because Takao has _such a beautiful laugh._ He also remembers blushing every time Takao's hand landed a little too close for comfort on his thigh.

Midorima sighs and looks down regretfully at his empty glass. He really needs another; he'll take a taxi home if he needs to.

He looks back up in search of a waiter and freezes when he finds Takao staring him. _Oh god, how long has he been looking? Why is he looking?_ Midorima mentally slaps himself for thinking like a twelve year old _again_ and cocks his eyebrow in questioning.

Takao frowns and shakes his head like he's trying to get rid of a thought and waves him over with a smile.

Midorima's feet start moving before he even decides to go. _I'm hopeless,_ he thinks. Takao could ask him to rob a bank with that smile and he'd probably do it. Or at least consider it.

As he weaves his way through the crowd of people, he thinks about what Kuroko said. About how his love/hate relationship with Takao somehow became just love without him noticing.

And he knows Takao likes him. Finds some redeemable qualities that make him want to stay despite the multiple opportunities to leave and erase Midorima from his life completely.

Everyone else seems to be under the impression that his feelings are returned but he _just doesn't know._ What if he takes the chance and it ruins everything? What if Takao starts to feel uncomfortable around him? _What if he decides to leave?_

He stops in front of Takao with a panicked expression on his face.

“Whoa Shin-chan, are you alright?”

“Y- Yes, I'm fine,” he says, pushing up his glasses in an attempt to hide his face. “Perfectly adequate. Yourself?”

“Yeah, I'm great.” He then frowns, contemplative. “Are you sure though? Because you were looking a little broody earlier. You know, when you were talking to Kuroko?”

Midorima freezes. _He saw that?_ _Did he see me looking? Is that what they were all talking about?_ He can feel his face heat up.

Next to him, Kise starts snickering quietly but shuts up with a grunt when Himuro jabs him in the side.

“Ah, that,” he casts around for something to say. “We were discussing the car. My car. That I recently purchased.” He wants to punch himself in the face.

“Right...”

Midorima stands there, completely unsure of what to do. Should he sit down? Walk away? Turn and greet the others? He feels so awkward. Usually Takao would have made some dumb remark by now. Something that takes the attention off of him. That allows him to sit quietly and unnoticed.

But he's not saying anything. He's just looking expectantly up at Midorima like he's waiting for something but-

Midorima's eyes dart around, searching for an out but instead spots Kuroko, standing three tables down and talking with Akashi. They're both watching him, waiting to see what he's going to do.

Midorima takes a deep breath. This is it, he decides. He's going to do it. He's going to ask Takao to dance and if he gets rejected he's going to suck it up, at least until he's alone, and then try not to let his feelings ruin their friendship.

“Takao.”

“Yes?” Oh god, he looks so confused. He's pretty sure that bit of hopefulness is his imagination.

“I was wondering....” he trails of. _No, that's not right._ He sounds too informal. He has to make his intentions clear. Takao nods on encouragingly.

“If it pleases you-” nope, too formal. He starts again. “In the event that-”

This time he's cut off by Kise who just let out an explosive “Oh my god, this is so painful to watch.”

He turns round, face even redder than before and ready to yell at Kise for ruining it because _dammit_ he had it that time.

Murasakibara beats him to it though. Leaning over Himuro, he dumps the rest of his water into Kise's lap. “Oopsies,” he says in the least apologetic voice on the planet. “My hand slipped. You should probably go dry that off.”

Himuro shakes with silent laughter as Kise sputters indigently and stomps away.

Takao clears his throat. “You were saying?” he asks, smiling softly.

“Dance!” Midorima blurts out. “If you would like to dance. With me,” he pauses, “Please?”

A huge smile splits Takao's face and Midorima almost passes out in relief. _He's smiling. He's not angry, I haven't been rejected and -_

Takao jumps up and grabs his hand, leading him gently to the dance floor.

Midorima has entered into a state of shock. He's happy, overwhelmingly so, and really wants to let Takao know but all he can think about is Takao's hand in his. They've held hands plenty of times before, for some reason or another, but now he never wants to let go. It's warm and rough and fits so nicely in his.

He's still staring at their intertwined hands when Takao stops and turns around to face him.

“Shin-chan?”

Midorima startles and looks up. Someone's changed the music to a slow song. A waltz? _Oh no,_ he's starting to panic again. What if he steps on Takao's feet? It doesn't matter that he knows how to dance, Takao's a menace and can't be trusted. They're probably going to bump into the other guests and ruin everything and Kagami will cry while Kuroko plots his revenge.

“Hey, Shintarou.” The use of his full name grabs his attention and he stares down into Takao's eyes. He can't decide whether that was a mistake or not.

Takao smiles, a small quirk of his lips as he guides Midorima's hand to his waist, keeping the other firmly in his grasp.

“Calm down, okay? Nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise.” He places his hand on Midorima's shoulder and starts to move.

The repetitive motions calm him down and he slowly starts to relax in Takao's grip. He feels silly for being so nervous earlier. Dancing with Takao, _being_ with Takao, is as easy as breathing. It's safe and familiar and comfortable.

He looks down and finds Takao staring up at him, smiling like he just won the lottery.

“That took way too long.” He's not talking about the dance request.

“Yes, well, you could have asked any time as well.”

“I could have,” Takao agrees, “but I've got to make you work for _some_ things. Plus, I wanted you to make sure you're ready.”

Midorima smiles, grateful, and hugs Takao closer. They sway, keeping in time with the music and Midorima presses a kiss to the top of Takao's head.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Kazunari.”

Takao squeezes him tighter for a moment before reaching down and pinching his ass.

Midorima yelps, high pitched and loud, and those near him look over with confused expressions.

“What was that for!?”

They've stopped dancing and Takao has doubled over laughing.

“Come on,” he gasps, “that was the perfect opportunity. Seize the day and all that.”

“The day, not my ass, you idiot.” Still, he can't hide the fond smile that spreads across his face.

They continue dancing, Takao laughing quietly every time he moves his hand and feels Midorima tense against him.

“Do you think Kuroko would mind too much if we skipped out on the rest of this?”

“No, not at all.” This time it's Takao who yelps when Kuroko suddenly appears next to them. “I actually just came over here to ask if you would like us to call a taxi?

Takao shakes his head, eyes still wide. “Ah, no, that's alright. I haven't been drinking. Are you sure it okay for us to leave?”

“Please do. Akashi-kun and I have already gone over the coming events. Kise-kun will return and yell at Murasakibara-kun whom Himuro-kun will defend and then _his_ date will yell at him for ignoring her and Aomine-kun will tease Kise-kun and challenge him to some stupid and destructive task. Taiga will probably try to stop them but end up joining in. It is unclear whether or not a fight will break out but it's going to get quite messy either way.”

“That sounds terrible.” Midorima says, imagining the horror.

Kuroko shrugs. “At least it'll be entertaining. But thank you for coming and finally working things out. Any longer and the others were prepared to lend a helping hand.”

Takao and Midorima both shudder at the idea.

“Right. Thanks,” Midorima says.

“And congratulations again,” Takao calls out to Kuroko's retreating back. “It was a lovely wedding.”

They make their way to the large closet to grab their coats, passing Aomine who gives them a wide grin and two thumbs up accompanied by a wink.

Just then, the bathroom door slams open and Kise walks in, red in the face and pants still partially wet. Midorima grabs Takao's hand and bolts. He looks over at Takao who's laughing to himself.

“I really hope someone records it,” he says. “I wanna see how much damage they cause.”

Aside from when they actually get into the car, they don't let go of each other's hand. Takao's quiet for the entire ride, a drastic change, but he also hasn't stopped smiling. Midorima rubs his thumb across the back of his hand and Takao glances over quickly before returning his gaze to the road.

There are a million things Midorima wants to say to Takao and even more he wants to do, but he stays quiet, watching the lights pass.

They're together now, he reminds himself. He's got all the time in the world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take His Hand (Already)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020473) by [ichikonohakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko)




End file.
